This invention relates generally to control cartridges which provide auxilliary electrical signal information to apparatus such as a video computer system, and more particularly, to a device for holding a plurality of such control cartridges and for permitting the selection and application of a given one of the cartridges to the system when desired.
The small computer industry is growing at a rapid pace, with particularly rapid growth taking place in the home video computer field. A typical home video computer system includes a control module that connects either to a dedicated cathode ray tube (CRT) set forming part of the system, or to any standard television set within the household. The control module contains a microprocessor and other associated electronics for generating, and effecting basic control over, a video image that is displayed on the set. Hand controllers may be electrically coupled to the control module for transfering active control inputs from a user to the control module electronics. The control module also includes a receptacle for receiving control cartridges. Each control cartridge is plugged into the receptacle individually, and contains preprogrammed electronics unique to a particular program or game. When received in the receptacle, the cartridge electronics cooperate with the permanent electronics of the control module and the control inputs provided by the hand controllers to enable the particular program or game to be displayed and performed on the set.
Typically, the control cartridge consists of an outer plastic housing which encloses a printed circuit (PC) board containing the preprogrammed electronics in the form of solid state circuitry. A portion of the PC board is accessible through an open end of the cartridge housing and includes a plurality of contacts to which electrical connection is made when the cartridge is plugged into the control module receptacle.
It is not unusual for a given household with a video computer system of the above-described type to have an average of a dozen or more separate control cartridges which are used with the system. Given that the value of a user's inventory in control cartridges is usually quite substantial, security and protection of the cartridges when not in use is an important consideration. Furthermore, a typical user uses more than one control cartridge at any one sitting. In order to effect a change from one cartridge to another, the user must dislodge the last cartridge from the control module receptacle, place it in storage, withdraw the selected cartridge from storage, and then plug the selected cartridge in the receptacle before use of the selected cartridge can commence. The repeated action of engaging and disengaging cartridges relative to the control module, in addition to creating inconvenience for the user, can with time cause damage to the electrical contacts within the control module receptacle, or to the cartridge PC board and its contacts. Such damage can, in turn, lead to substantial repair or replacement costs.